1. Field
Embodiments relate to a laser irradiation apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have expanded to include small-sized flat panel display (FPD) devices that are mobile. Electroluminescent flat panel display devices are self-luminescent display devices may have, e.g., a wide view angle, excellent contrast and a fast response speed, and may be display devices of the next-generation. In addition, organic light emitting display devices including a light emitting layer formed of an organic material may have, e.g., excellent brightness, a better driving voltage, and a faster response speed as compared to inorganic light emitting display devices. Organic light emitting display devices may also display multiple colors.
In typical organic light emitting display devices, at least one or more organic layers including a light emitting layer may be interposed between a pair of electrodes, i.e., between first and second electrodes. The first electrode may be disposed on a substrate and may function as anode that injects holes. An organic layer may be disposed on the first electrode. The second electrode may function as cathode that injects electrons and may be disposed on the organic layer facing the first electrode.
When moisture or oxygen from the environment is introduced into a typical organic light emitting display device, the life span of the device may be reduced due to, e.g., oxidation of an electrode material or delamination. In addition, luminous efficiency may be lowered and color quality may deteriorate.
Thus, when manufacturing a typical organic light emitting display device, it may be sealed so that it may be protected from the environment, and moisture may not penetrate therein. A sealing method, including laminating organic polymer, e.g., polyethylene terephthalate (PET), on the second electrode of the typical organic light emitting display device, or forming a cover or cap of metal including a moisture absorbent material or glass, filling nitrogen gas in the cover or cap, and then encapsulating edges of the cover or cap with a sealing material, e.g., epoxy, has typically been used.